<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bubblegum pop by supdudez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205486">bubblegum pop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supdudez/pseuds/supdudez'>supdudez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Beta Cassandra Cain, Canon What Canon, Eventual Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Gen, Omega Tim Drake, i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supdudez/pseuds/supdudez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this was not what he had planned</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bubblegum pop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason has a plan. It's a good plan too. He's going to find the replacement, beat him into a bloody fucking pulp, make him regret ever slipping into his shoes and then dear old batman will have the chance to know what if feels like to lose to lose</p><p>something, everything, he doesn't know he just wants bruce to suffer and know what it feels like to be battered and bruised and dead and hahahahahahah won't that be funny wouldn't that just be a fucking joke</p><p>HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA</p><p>so the thing is<br/>the thing is Jason was raised in crime alley with an omega mum who rocked him to sleep and covered up bruises from alpha assholes when she thought he was asleep. in fact Jason hated his own status for years because he thought alphas meant pain and he never wanted to be be be</p><p>he wanted to be good. but all that sentimental shit had long been beaten out of him, he's not dumb enough to think he can be good because he was born in the narrows and his blood is a foggy gray the sort no one ever notices, and all he'll ever be able to do is be pain and cause it and feel it and no one has (bruce bruce I thought you were different bruce was it all a lie bruce dad please) and no one will ever love him.</p><p>so he sneaks into titans tower, knocks out the other metas and it's laughingly easy. he situates himself on the replacement's balcony and he takes a moment and that's when he realizes </p><p>the replacement isn't alone. he's in his bed, some fish boy on top of him. not a big deal, two kills instead of one is no issue to Jason but then he hears like some god damn echo</p><p>"please, please, please stop" hitched out wet and teary and the replacement isn't so much on his bed as pinned to it, and Jason can see that fish boy has a firm grasp on the boy's wrists and he breaks the glass and fish boy freezes from where he's trying to push the replacement's panties to the side and the whole room smells like alpha lust and desire and omega fear and distress and desperation and Jason </p><p>Jason sees green. when he finishes knocking fish boy around, finishes beating him bloody he turns and </p><p>he knows logically the boy in front of him is robin. Tim Drake. Talia had shown him all the pictures after all. Knew that he was 5'2, 15, liked using a bow staff in combat, had been robin for three years now, that bruce had replaced him with a better richer version, robin robin robin</p><p>but the boy on the bed<br/>the boy on the bed was tiny. his face is tear streaked and he's shaking dressed only in a ripped shirt and a pair of panties and there's deep purple bruises around his wrists and a hickey on his neck and he smells like scared omega and Jason</p><p>Jason slides a needle into his neck. the boy collapses on the bed. Jason slings him over his shoulder and grapples away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, please let me know what u think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>